


Opening Night

by Small_Hobbit



Series: The Marylebone Monthly Illustrated [4]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4638660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Opening night of “The Science of Deduction”, as reported in The Marylebone Monthly Illustrated</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opening Night

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts

The opening night of the newest musical to reach our theatres, The Science of Deduction, was a complete triumph. The crowds who gathered outside the theatre in the hope of seeing their favourite artists were so big, the police had to be called to ensure cabs bringing the artists were able to reach the theatre. Such was the attraction of this musical that many from the higher echelons of society were present, including some members of the royal family. We would not expect our beloved Queen Victoria to attend, but we are sure she will have received a glowing report.

From the opening number “London Streets are alive with the Sound of Deduction” to the rousing finale “Back from the Mountain; Home to Baker Street” the audience was rapt. It is difficult to highlight any particular number, but the reprise of “So Long, Farewell”, song by Dr Watson, was notable for the many pocket handkerchiefs that were observed to be in use.

This is a show which can be recommended to all the family, from respectable grandmothers to young children, everyone will find something to entertain them. If you only go to one production this year, then this must be the one.


End file.
